The present invention relates to a vane type meter with a metering insert comprising a cup-shaped impeller housing and a cup-shaped counter housing mounted thereon, which can be inserted in an outer meter housing and secured therein against turning relative to the meter housing by an arresting projection engaging in an arresting groove. The cup-shaped impeller housing, preferably formed from plastic material, is provided at the bottom thereof with a plurality of radially extending upwardly projecting ribs and the peripheral wall of the cup-shaped impeller housing is formed with an even number of rectangular inwardly tapering inlet channels extending substantially tangential to the inner surface of the peripheral wall evenly distributed about the circumference of the latter, and with a plurality of upper outlet channels extending likewise in tangential direction. The counter housing, likewise preferably formed from plastic material, is provided at the bottom thereof with a plurality of radially extending ribs projecting downwardly into the interior of the impeller housing. An impeller, likewise preferably formed from plastic material is arranged in the interior of the impeller housing between the bottom faces of the ribs on the bottom of the counterhousing and the top faces of the ribs at the bottom of the impeller housing, for rotation about its axis and having a shaft extending through an appropriate opening in the bottom wall of the counter housing into the interior of the latter.
In such a vane type meter as disclosed in the DT-AS No. 1,623,929 it has already been possible by an all around considerable tapering and by a special arrangement of the inlet channels to obtain a large maximal throughflow at a permissible pressure loss of 10 m water column through the meter, while simultaneously improving the lower measuring range limit so that this meter could be used as a multiple range meter for a nominal load of 3-5 m.sup.3 /h or 7-20 m.sup.3 /h. A further increase of the throughput was however not possible and, in addition, the metering insert of this meter could not generally be mounted in meter housings of various types since, at an unfavorable position of the arresting groove in the meter housing provided for engagement with a corresponding arresting projection on the insert, the desired operating exactness could not be obtained.